Some vehicles include an operational mode in which a computing device is used to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle along a travel route with minimal or no input from a human driver. Such vehicles include an object detection system that is configured to detect information about the environment surrounding the vehicle, including the presence of objects in the environment. In these vehicles, the computing device is configured to process the detected information to determine how to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle through the environment. In many instances, the object detection system is supported by a LIDAR sensor.